In the production of conventional optoelectronic modules, optoelectronic devices are arranged on circuit boards and soldered onto the latter. The so-called reflow soldering method is generally used for this purpose. In this case, an electrically conductive connection is produced between the connections of the optoelectronic devices and the conductor tracks of the circuit board by means of a solder by virtue of the circuit board together with the optoelectronic devices and the solder being heated in a furnace to a temperature lying above the melting point of the solder.
Soldering process durations of approximately five minutes are typical in reflow soldering. In this case, the maximum temperature set during the soldering process must be chosen such that although the solder melts, temperature-dictated damage to the devices to be soldered does not yet occur. Therefore, such reflow soldering is often difficult to realize for heat-sensitive devices.